


Train Times

by FragileKids



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, hogwarts - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:33:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileKids/pseuds/FragileKids
Summary: Two boys fall in love - told by the train ride to hogwarts.





	Train Times

1st year

"Is anyone sitting here?" I asked the boy in the corner. He had brown eyes and a silver streak running through his hair. His eyes curved to show that he was of Asian descent, and his skin was pale as if he hadn't been getting enough sun.

"No, you can sit there," The boy answered. I smiled at him, and felt oddly pleased when he smiled back. 

"I'm Will Herondale by the way," I said, wanting to start a conversation with this boy.

"I'm James." He said simply. I didn't mind; he didn't need to give me his surname, but all the same, it was odd. And the way he said his name - it's like he didn't believe it was really his, like he hadn't tried it out properly yet.

"What house do you think you'll be in? I'll be in Gryffindor of course, I'm a hero dale. Do you think that..." He let me ramble on for most of the train journey, inserting the occasional yeahs in the right places. At times I think he was amused by me, but I didn't mind. Until I asked him about his family.

"So are your parents wizards then?" I asked innocently. His whole body went ridged, and I wish I could take that moment back. It must have been so recent back then. Then he replied:

"They were." He said stiffly. That shut me up for the rest of the journey. I felt guilty even though I know that I couldn't have known. I wanted to please him, the boy with the eyes far too old for him.

2nd year

"Hey Jem!" I said, pouncing in his shoulders as I reached him on the platform. He cringed under my touch.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked with concern.

He gave me a dazzling smile. "Nothing. Just a little thinner than last year I suppose. Good to see you though." 

"And you," I said, grinning. It really was good to be back after spending six weeks in wales with only sisters and sheep to keep me company. 

As we sat down in the compartment I noticed more of his hair had gone silver. I felt a pang in my chest - it was another reminder that he wasn't as well as he made out to be.

3rd year

"Boo!" I shouted, creeping up behind him. He didn't flinch, nothing seemed to be able to scare him these days. 

"You've gotten taller," I commented.

"So have you," He pointed out.

"Right as you always are, James." I smiled. 

"Hey guys!" I heard a shout. Tessa was running towards us , her poor mother left behind to wheel the trolley. She hugged us both and we got om the train.

I noticed Jem's hair had gotten more silver - it was more silver than brown now, with only a few strands left. I told him it looked cool, but it wasn't. It was... Entrancing, endearing. More than ever I wanted to run my hands through it. His skin had gotten paler and contrasted nicely with his dark eyes.

Tessa nudged me and I stopped staring. 

4th year

"Hello," I heard the familiar voice of my best friend as he opened the compartment doors where me and Tessa were and I tried not to stare. His entire hair was silver, but that wasn't it. It was the way he had gotten taller, his jawline was chiselled, his cheek bones were more defined. I swallowed hard and reminded myself that my girlfriend was sitting next to me. 

"Hey," I mustered up a smile. "How was you're summer?" 

"Meh, it was so so," he replied.

"How are you... holding up?" I chose my words carefully. Last year we had to face a boggart in DADA, and his was the worst by thing imaginable. At first I thought it was just a nightmare, and I felt my heart break when I learned that it happened. 

"Good." He said curtly.

"I can't believe it's one more year until OWLs," Tessa said, sensing the awkwardness approaching. I cursed her in my head - Jem hated thinking about OWLs and NEWTs, and so did I - it reminded us that their wasn't really a point for Jem to take them, because even though he is one of the smartest of our year, even though he is the most genuine and caring person I have ever met, he most likely won't ever need them.

We got half way and Tessa kissed me as she headed out to get changed, and couldn't help but wonder what Jem's lips would taste like on mine.

5th year

"Hey!" I said to Jem excitedly as we meet. 

"Hi," he mumbled back from where he sat in the compartment. Tessa had gone to sit with the prefects so it was just us.

"What's wrong?" I asked, letting a drip of concerned tint my voice. He was keeping his heard down, with a hood up over his head.

"Nothing, Will. How was your summer?" He asked, trying to keep his voice light and cheerful. 

"It was fantastic, we went to Tennessee, but don't think I don't know when you're hiding something from me, James Carstairs," I said mock sternly. "Look at me. Please"

With a sigh Jem brought his head up slowly, until his eyes reached mine. I barely held in a gasp as I realised his dark eyes had turn grey.

"Look at me, Will. It's taken me. I tried so hard to not let it control my life, but look at me. I've been drained of life." Jem's voice cracked with raw vulnerability and it was then my brain noticed was his shoulders had broadened out, his face perfected and his skin soft, soft enough to touch...

I was on the bench next to him and before I knew what I was doing I was kissing him. And he was kissing me back. Time seemed to slow as all I could think about was Jems lips on mine.

6th year

We were still in the same compartment as the other years, Tessa was still in the prefects compartment and I was still kissing Jem.

His eyes had turned a startling silver since I last saw him, so pure I could look in to them forever. I loved Tessa, put this raw, burning, adoration for Jem was something else.

His hands were in my hair, my hands were resting on his hips, and after those broom cupboards the empty compartment was a luxury.

He moaned, hot and filthy into my mouth and I shivered. I murmured against him:

"I can't loose you, Jem," I felt his whole body stop.

"I am so sorry, Will."

7th year

I was in a different Compartment. I was facing a different way and my hand was in someone else's hand. 

Tessa was beside me and if I tried really, really hard I could picture a boy sitting opposite me with silver hair and white-gray eyes. I could picture his laugh and smile a smile he said his final words: I love you, Will Herondale. But don't you dare waste your life on me." 

And then I close my eyes, and try to ignore the hot salty water running down my cheeks, as I squeeze hard on the hand in mine.


End file.
